


Call me Erebus

by mementomoe



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Established Relationship, Evil Exarch, F/M, Female Warrior of Light - Freeform, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Maledom/Femsub, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Roleplay, miqo'te warrior of light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mementomoe/pseuds/mementomoe
Summary: When one of A'lin's passing memories comes to light after a visit to one of the Scions, G'raha finds himself captivated by the idea, and asks if he could give her what she wants.





	Call me Erebus

**Author's Note:**

> Very loosely based on the fact that during the first act of the game, I was convinced the Exarch was some other soul in G'raha's body, and not one to be trusted.
> 
> If only I had actually spoken to him at points where you couldn't because he's just too damn honest for his own good.
> 
> Also, this was written with the intention of being a short, sweet porny piece, but after 3000 words and clothes were only just coming off, I fail at that.

G’raha must admit, ever since Amaurot, it is like a weight has been lifted from him. He feels young again. In no small part thanks to Lin, his Warrior of Darkness.

Lin is wonderful at sharing the world with him. He had seen much of Norvrandt over the century of his life, whether through his mirror or on visits he needed to make, but the world has changed since she destroyed the primordial light. Even daytime was different in Ahm Areng. G’raha had always assumed the crystallized flood was naturally golden, but even with a clear, noonday sun, he could almost see through the stopping point, into the Empty.

On their way back, Lin laughs. “You know, when you first tried to call me, I had assumed you were not on my side. You only wanted me out of the way of the fight against the Garleans.”

“You said that when you first arrived, and I still hold the motivations you assigned to me are quite correct, even if my reasons to do so were your preservation and not your end.”

She strokes his right arm. “It wasn’t the only time, though. After Rak’tika. I remember I admitted I was distant from you for a reason. Your voice was an excuse I made up when I realized I had spoken aloud. It was true, but a lot less important on the scale of mysteries that bothered me about you. I… was fairly certain I was falling in love with you by then. But at the same time, I didn’t know if it was a good idea.”

G’raha’s ears twitch as he has the Amaro turn northwest. “Not a good idea? Were you unsure of my intentions for you? Why did your suspicions return?”

“Y’shtola. She told me what was going on, really going on, with my soul and the Wardens. And I wondered why you needed it. Was I supposed to give off the light when I returned? Or was it perhaps a plan to hasten the rejoining.”

“I do not blame you for having suspicions. In truth, I would have rather had suspicions than appreciation from you.”

A’lin kisses one of his ears and nibbles. The light falls and he can start to see the Crystal Tower on the horizon. G’raha purrs 

“So I ended up in a place I couldn’t describe. I can’t help who I love. I can let myself enjoy the fantasy of a wonderful man who cares about me and spares no worry to keep me safe and healthy, while knowing I cannot trust him with what I know because if I tell him, then he may take away the comfort while threatening me to keep playing his game.”

He loses himself in the image. Using her friends as leverage, knowing she cares for them, perhaps letting himself give in to his desires far earlier than he had, knowing even if she doesn’t trust him, her heart would do anything for him. His tail twitches at imagining her in such a role. Submissive, but fighting him with her words until he makes her shut up with release after release.

“Raha?”

He shakes his head. “Yes?”

“What’s on your mind. I feel naive telling you all this, and I’ve heard nothing from you.”

“Tis good I have honor then. Though I must ask, this dark version of me, would he, perhaps, enjoy having you as a plaything?”

Lin laughs. “Oh, Wicked White! Are you thinking what I think you’re thinking? You want to pretend to be him tonight, don’t you?”

His ears flatten.

“I would love to play that game too. Give me the image in your head, and I shall play the part you desire. Let you have control over the narrative, but if you need guidance on a path, let me know.”

He coughs. G’raha had the image for perhaps a minute, but knew he wanted it, and as soon as she learned, she insists on letting him pretend. “You needn’t do it, Lin. Not if you don’t wish—”

“I do wish,” she says. “I’ve loved playing games as long as I knew such could be done, and it is fun to play a damsel when we both know I’m not.”

He smiles as he makes the turn into the Crystarium. The Tower glows in the moonlight.. He has no doubts he glows too. Not when Lin smiles at him when she gets off the amauro. The way her eyes dart from his cheek to his hand.

G’raha guides her to the tower, keeping a straight face as best as he can. At the very least, one of a man in love, and not one with the half-made plans swirling in his head of how best to seduce his Warrior.

Lin seems much better at it, stretching her arms so she can rest one on his shoulder. A lazy smile his way.

As soon as the gates close behind them, he and Lin drop their masks of innocence. She gives him a few tips, lets him think of what to say should he be unable to keep up the facade. And more than one stop along the stairs for a kiss.

When he gets to the umbilicus, he takes his vest and shirt off. Lin sits on the bed with an eyebrow cocked.

“Well, if you want me to play the Exarch as a villain, I best look the part at first. Some banter to bring you into my control.”

Pulling his hood over his head feels wrong, somehow, It has been a month since it flew off due to the primordial, corrupted aether, but he hasn’t used it since. He’s used to people seeing his face and ears. They’ve accepted him as such as well.

She smiles. “You take your role seriously. I like that. You can try and tame me with words first, and then with your body.”

G’raha nods his head. “And if you wish, you can take a step out. Pretend you came to talk to me about something, and knock on the door.”

“Give you a second to prepare? Of course.”

Lin stands up and her tail swishes in almost half circles as she takes the few steps out of the Umbilicus. The door closes, and he waits for the start of the game to begin.

The knock comes after what feels like too long. A minute, perhaps two, but all the same, it feels like she does not give him control so easily.

“Who is it?” he asks as he opens the door.

Lin walks in, her arms folded over each other. Her brows furrowed in faux-worry.

“Exarch?” she says. “I need to talk to you, it’s important. Is there anywhere to sit?”

He ushers her to the bed, sits down next to her. He lets himself smile too wide. “Please, you can share anything with me. I can take care of any problem you have.”

She smiles and rests her head on his shoulder. “Thank you so much. Y’shtola told me something. I don’t think she wants you to know this, but you must, and I only wished to have your guidance on the matter.”

So, she decided on how this game would begin. The same words she mentioned in fear before, now said as a more trusting girl, denying the problem set forth. What can he reveal to her? Some tricky plan, of course, but what could he have the Exarch use her for? Before, it was to leave the worlds behind, selfish, but not harmful in a way she would try to stop.

“Know I can help with whatever bothers you. The world needs you, my dear, so anything which halts the progress against the Lightwardens only makes the Eighth Umbral Calamity draw nigh.”

G’raha wraps his hand around her waist, watches as her tail twitches in excitement behind her.

Her ears flick and she wraps her arms around him. “She said something about the Lightwardens, my Blessing of Light. Apparently I’m still holding on to their aether. Does ir mean I’m a Sin Eater?”

He lifts her chin with his free hand, leans in close, so close he could kiss her. “Not yet, you aren’t. But you will be. All according to plan.”

She pulls away, almost laughing. She stands up and backs up to the door. “Wh— How are you? Why tell me this if—?”

In her rush, she pretends her hat falls off, removing it herself.

“There is no use lying to you. Y’shtola was quite right to distrust the way I spoke. Perhaps she could see my aether and know what I am.”

“Ascian?”

He chuckles, does his best to imitate Emet-Selch. “Nay. I am simply a Magus from the First dedicated to protecting it. When I called forth the Crystal Tower, I learned the flow of aether can go either way during the rejoining. The Source is strong and downhill, but I find with the right energy, one can reverse the flow. The First will be the new source, healed from this light when the catastrophe happens, a Lightwarden ravaging your lands would be a good catalyst.”

Her hands fumble for the door, he pretends he uses his connection to the tower to lock her in.

G’raha hears her open the door for a second, before she promptly closes it again.

“I won’t do this,” she says. “You can’t make me. I’ll tell Y’shtola and the others. Let them know their trust is misplaced. I won’t—”

He kisses her, pulls her close. She might be taller, but not so much that he cannot play this role.

Lin enjoys herself for a moment, letting her tongue slip past his lips.Her eyes close and tail returns to twitching wide, irregular arcs.

“You will do no such thing,” he says. “I can and will kill them if need be. After all, I made those bodies for them. I cannot control their minds, but if I reach out to their aether, I can cut the ties. And you know I can watch you. You get too close to any of them, and I will.”

“Ha—” Lin shakes her head. “Then what do I do?”

“Exactly what I need you to do. Be my darling little doll.” He pins her to the door, kissing her again. “I will give you a new body to live on if you’re a good girl, after I manage to make my home live on.” G’raha unties the binding of her dress by her hip, gold strands pulled from the eyes.

“And what makes you think I would want to live on after I fulfill this plan of yours?”

Her neck. He needs to kiss her, claim her there again, He focuses on it as he undoes her chest guard next. “You would have no choice in the matter. I may have needed you for your Blessing, but the fact you are pleasing to my eye means I can fill other wants with you.”

As the guard and pauldron fall, he kisses her under her chin. “And I promise you I can fill your every dream.” Another kiss. “I needed you to trust me, yes, but perhaps, I thought, I could make you love me. I’ve read several tales from your world, and I remember mention of a lover. One who denied you nothing, even his own body to save your life.” His teeth scrape against her neck.

Lin gasps. “So it all was all a lie? Everything?”

Her tail speeds up. Each curl comes from a different part of her body, and it almost loops around itself once.

His hands rest on her thighs and dip under the dress, pushing it up. “It is easier to control a weapon like you when you’re in love. You never questioned Ishgard’s ideals. Even after you saw the truth, you wanted the city to prosper. Even if you wanted the truth revealed, you saw it as no detriment to everything you loved about the state. About your husband. Even now, you call it your home. And a count has the same endearment to you as your own sire. You’ll want to come back when I summon you again, trapped in an ageless body, the very image of you the day you arrived. I can give you what you want.”

Lin's brown hair flops as she helps slide herself from the dress. The bright orange highlights stand against her dark skin. She smiles a moment before she returns to the part she plays.“What do I want? What do you think it is?”

He puts his right hand on her chest, his fingers drumming along her collar until he gets to the star-shapes scar on her shoulder. G’raha outlines a heart. “You want to be mine. Why else would you come to me at a time like this? Despite knowing your friend’s distaste for me, you decide not to keep quiet from me. Find out the truth. Even now, I can tell you want more of what I’ve given you tonight. Now come with me, my lovely.”

If it weren’t for her ears’ playful twitch and tail’s inability to keep still, he would say the word, make sure she still wanted to keep going like this.

Lin whimpers as he takes a step back, but follows him to the middle of the room. He finds a spare sash and wraps it around her eyes.

“You trust me, right?” His voice drops to a whisper, his tone otherwise even.

“You’re doing good,” she purrs. “Love the story you made up, and don’t worry, not my first time blinded like this. Keep going.”

He kisses her cheek. “Thank you.”

The moment gone, he lets the game resume. “No peeking, my pet, let me show you what I can do.”

He pulls his hood off. In such a case, his lady blind, the Exarch would play such a game, though in truth he tires of wearing it already. “And those hands of yours must be dealt with.” He finds the clasp to his red sash and undoes it, He wraps one end around her wrists, freely offered. Braiding it between, so they don’t rub against each other.

A quick tug,and she leans in more than he expects. She’s an excellent mummer, tail aside. “Now, what should I do with this?” He chuckles. “I know.” He tosses the mass of silk up, over a support rail, then ties the end to his bed. “I think this is quite perfect, no escaping while I convince you.”

He walks up behind her as he pulls his robe off.

“Auracite—” she says. “Urianger has some. It may be meant for Ascians, but it could—”

G’raha covers her mouth with his right hand. Two fingers slide in and she willingly silences herself. “I asked him to. I meant for it to be a way to distract him, but if he can fulfil such a request in three years, perhaps he would be useful to me in other ways once I fix my land. Well, if he survives. You’re the only one worth the treatment I have planned.”

Lin licks the tips of his fingers, wraps her lips around them. His touch may be dulled where the crystal grows, but it is not gone. The way she finds the best path through the facets to please him.

It’s with reluctance he pulls his hand from her mouth, but he needs both to undo her bandeau. Make her beg. She agreed to let him seduce her, so he’ll play slow.

He tosses the cloth aside once the button has been undone. His tail slowly twitches as he runs his hand along her back. “My pet, my precious girl, in all your tales, they never mentioned how the enemies you fought even touched you. Seeing all this, you must tell me the story of each, let me decide if you can be remade with them.”

“And if I want to keep them? If they are reminders to me?”

He brushes his lips next to her ear and nibbles against ther. “Then I’ll have you forget. Only the ones I love shall remain.”

He walks around her, a step away. He brushes his crystal hand against her stomach and pulls away a second later. Her side next, from hip to chest. Watching her wince every time he pulls away. Two circles, and he presses his chest against her back, hands cupping her breasts. “Tell me, lovely, what is it you want.”

G’raha massages her bosom and nibbles at her neck.

“I— Ah— Ahn. Please—” Every time her throat catches.

“Hades!” she says. “And I don’t mean this as I don’t like this. I love this, but you are such a godsdamned tease right now Raha.” Her tail twitches, brushing against his legs.

His ears twitch. “Tease?” He pulls away from her, surprised by the use of the name they agreed upon.

Lin laughs to herself. “You know how hard it is to not just give in to you? I feel like you enjoy the challenge of me trying to fight the mindgames of this evil Exarch you made.”

Raha smiles to himself. “I do, but if you want to give in, you can.” He pauses. “I hope you’re doing well. Did I tie either sash too tight?”

She shakes her head. “Don’t worry, you did it good for a first timer. If anything, you could tie it tighter. We can get some proper ropes for you tomorrow if you like this.”

He leans in and kisses her. “I will be glad, so, shall we resume?”

“Yes, please, gods you’re good at this.”

He smiles and strokes her cheek. G’raha gives one more small kiss before he pulls away from her.

“Tell me, what do you want, my dear.” Raha slides his finger under her tit. “Say the word, and it shall be yours.”

“Y-you,” she says. “Gods, I want you, Exarch. How can I not?”

Raha clicks his tongue at her. “While I am pleased to hear those words, you mustn’t call me Exarch. Not here. I want to hear my name from your lips.”

Lin’s ears twitch. “You would give me your name? Give me such power? What if my mind clears and I use it for ill.”

“After tonight, I am quite certain you will behave yourself, knowing only I can give you the pleasure you deserve.” But a name. A name for this man. “Erebus, pet. My name, and call for for me. Early. Often. I do not feel like the old man I claim to be. A century of waiting, of wanting, but preserved in my prime.”

He undoes her belt, unlatches the short slacks she wears for modesty. Lin purrs.

“Erebus,” she says. “Errrebus. Er-raha-bus.”

His ears twitch at the way she mixes his name into the false one. Raha hadn’t noticed the possibility. Erebus was a magus of Allag he liked the name of enough it came to mind. Still, he chuckles, enjoying the moment. “Say it more. The more you say it, the deeper you sink.”

“It was a mask,” she says. “You aren’t kind.”

He pushes her breeches down. “I am kind. I’ll bring you back from the Aetherial Sea once this is over.”

“That’s no kindness,” she says. “Yet despite this, my heart burns. Even now, your every touch makes me fall into the abyss. Your voice, your touch. Your love. I needed them when you were the kind Exarch. I need them now I know you’re Erebus.”

Raha kisses her. “I will give you everything. You will save my world."

He pressed his still-covered arousal against her. "So close, but first—”

His right hand curls around her, parting her folds. “Let me show you what gifts you can get by playing by my rules.” Raha pulls himself close, nibbling at her neck, marking her. His ears twitch, listening to what she has to say.

Every whimper, a few words guiding him closer to the release they both want from her. “Remember, pet, say my name, or this pleasure ends.”

His teeth turn to her ears. He can feel her tail between his legs, feel it curl around his calf.

“Ere--Erebus, gods, please— more—”

Raha obliges, quickening his pace.

Lin squeaks. “What do you--ahn—”

“What do I get out of this?” he asks. He slides his left hand along her back and pulls her tail from his leg. A quick tug.

“Yes! Yes! More, please, but yes why?”

He kisses the scar on her shoulder, hand still pleasing her. “To remind you of what awaits you at journey’s end. As for more, say my name again.”

She obliges, and he pulls her tail to one side, pressing his chest against her back again.

He continues until she calls out for him. “Er-raha-bus!”

He loves she mixes the names again, remind him who she truly calls for in her bliss He pulls his hand from her She’s wet, and her legs quiver as he steps back and looks her over

“Don’t leave like this, please. I’ll do anything. Anything.”

“To keep your friends safe?”

She shakes her head. “I need you. I’m cold.”

He wipes his hands on the robe before he undoes his trousers. “What a good pet. And to think when you found out, you wanted nothing to do with this plan, yet now you’re mine.”

“It has been so long. So long since I’ve been anything but a weapon. I may be one for you, but you promise me peace afterwards, a life of freedom. Why— How can I refuse that? But please. Don’t leave me like this. I need.”

He takes off the rest of his clothes, watching her. A few strokes to his cock. Last time, she had guided him so well. Even now, it takes few words, but as she said before, he’s in control of the game. What he wants, what he needs. And watching his work, seeing her barely able to stand if not for the sash around her wrists, black boots clinging to her damp thighs.

Raha’s own tail twitches by his side.

“Erebus? Where are you? You’re not leaving me, are you? Did I not please you?”

“You please me too well, pet,” he says. “I’ve half a mind to put your little fixation earlier to the test, but I’d rather reward you for being a good girl. Let me marvel at you.” He groans. His cock hardly needed the touch to get hard. The game, her trust.

Lin’s tail twitches as she presses her thighs together. “Erebus, I yearn. I’m so cold, so lonely.” She smirks through those words, turning her head towards the bed. It is good to see her enjoy playing a damsel who wishes for nothing more than affection.

Raha stands up and moves to her. “Yearn, you say. I have something for you to yearn for.” He puts one hand on her waist and uses the other to place the head of his dick by her pussy. 

Lin is wet, and her body lets him enter. He takes it slow, listening to her purr. It gets louder the deeper he enters. His hand that guided goes to her thigh, lifting her leg and guiding it to his waist.

“No pain, love?”

She shakes her head. “It’s good. You’re good.” She smiles. “I’ll be good.”

Lin whimpers as he pulls from her, as slow as before. And when he fills her again she gasps.

“Gods, you— I— Again!”

Raha obliges, each slow pull and quick push. Her hips buck in his hands each time. Each time, she encourages him further.

He intends to make it last long. Delay his release as much as possible. Give her at least one more.

Raha moves one hand to her back, keeping her upright. Her stomach and bosom against his abs and chest. He pulls his lips to hers.

“More,” she purrs between kisses. “More Erebus. More Rrraha.” Her tail wraps around his thigh. Her fangs nibble at his lips. “Don’t stop. Please. Keep— keep—”

He won’t, not now. He can’t. His hips speed up. He pulls her other leg around him, holding her in place with one hand under her tail.

Lin pulls her lips from his and moans his name into his ear. The game is gone with her. He’s no longer Erebus. Only Raha. She clenches around him. “Raha! Gods Raha! You may have been playing with what you said before, but you’re not— you’re— Still you.”

Her release drives him close, and he has to pull from her when it gets close. Her name on his lips as his cum falls on the floor.

Lin pants as he rides his release. Her hips still against his.

He helps her legs find the ground again.

“Are you fine, Raha?”

He undoes the sash around her eyes and nods. “I am. I enjoyed it, but I must say hearing you beg for your life means tonight is the only time I will be Erebus. Can you stand?”

As he frees her hands of the other, she nods her head. “And what of me begging for your hands and cock? Tied up and blinded, at your mercy?”

He smiles. “That, I loved. Seeing you alone, I want to tie you up again, with ropes, you said? Different fabrics?”

“Either is fine. Ropes have a pleasant bite, but ten or so yalms of finely woven cotton is good too. Something that’ll stay tight on its own.” She rubs her wrists as she speaks, her tail twitching idly.

Raha takes her hands in his. “But the silk. It didn’t bother you? If you need treatment, I can—”

Lin shakes her head and kisses his nose. “Not my first time tied up, though it has been well over a year. Think the sash was a bit short.” She takes her hands from his and moves to the bed. She pulls her boots off, letting them fall next to one of the piles of books near it. Her gloves also come off, but she sets them on a table.

He follows her and pulls the quilt back. “You know I love your scars, right?” It’s a passing thought. Something he said early on. He lies down, tail twitching slow, and ears flat, nervous.

She nods her head and curls up next to him. “I do. Don’t worry, Raha.” She brushes his cheek. “I love yours too.” Her ears relax as she kisses his nose, her tail draped over her hip enough for him to feel it against his leg.

He wills the light in his room out, allow the darkness to usher them to peaceful sleep.


End file.
